


"You tie me up again, you give me a gun"

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Grief, Hugs, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration for Sytaxia's Jabberwocky, chapter 29b</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You tie me up again, you give me a gun"

Gene shifted slightly so that he was on the edge of the bed, sitting next to Sam and holding him at arm’s length, staring at his face. The blue shade had thankfully left his lips, and his eyes were closed, clamped shut as he sobbed and moaned. Gene moved quickly to position himself on the bed behind Sam, pulling him up and against his chest so that he was sitting with his own back straight against the headboard, Sam’s back against him. He wrapped his arms around Sam, leaning down and kissing his temples and his cheekbones, and he felt Sam finally start to calm, the shaking subsiding and the sobs and wails dying away, fading to gasps and tears.

  



End file.
